The boy magnet school girl
by lightingbolt
Summary: Hermione is new at a Private school. She meets great friends, Carrie and Kaidy, and some guys, that make this year very interesting. HermioneHarry KaidyJames CarrieChris
1. Default Chapter

a/n hello! This is a new story of mine. It's for my bff and her guy lol.

Plot: ok so Hermione and Harry don't go to Hogwarts. It's Hermione's first year in a private school called Victoria Falls. When she gets there she meets some awesome friends and all the guys seem to like her.

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING lol k? Well acually I do own James, Chris, Carrie and Kaidy but yea everything eles that involves the name HERMIONE and HARRY totally not mine lol.

The boy magnet school girl

Chapter one: Followers

"Honey hurry up you don't want to be late for school!" Hermione's mother yelled.

Hermione ran down the stairs with her kilt on back words and her hair partly brushed.

"Oh wow dear let me help you." said her mom.

"Uh no thanks mom I'll fix it on the way there." answered Hermione. She got her back pack and walked out to the car.

Hermione put on some lip gloss and mascara, fixed her skirt and did her hair.

"Much better!" said her mom as they pulled into a parking space.

"You have a good day alright honey?"

"Ok mom. See you after school I can walk home alright?" said Hermione.

"Ok honey! Love you!" Her mother said as she walked up to the front doors. What could be more humiliating then a mother screaming 'Love you!' to her on the first day of school at a new school?

Hermione looked around her. A lot of people stopped their conversations to look at her. She tried to smile and kept walking up to the office.

"Um excuse me?" she asked the receptionist.

"Oh yes dear?" she answered.

"I'm new here and I'm looking for my first class." said Hermione looking around the room.

"Yes of course… are you Hermione Granger?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am that's me." she answered.

"Oh your so polite! Of course here's your schedule. And also your locker number and combination." the receptionist handed her a piece of paper and an other one with her locker info on it.

She looked at the number of her locker. It was number #329. She went through a hole bunch of halls. She felt really out of place, until two girls came up to her.

"Hey, I'm Carrie and this is Kaidy." said this so called Carrie.

"Um hey I'm Hermione…" she answered back.

"That's an awesome name! So are you new? We haven't seen you around before." said Carrie walked toward her locker.

"Um yea.. I just moved here from California." answered Hermione slowly walking with her.

"That's wicked awesome!" said Kaidy.

"Thanks…" said Hermione sheepishly.

"So were you like a beach babe over there?" asked Carrie laughing.

"Not really.. I liked the beach though." said Hermione.

"That's so cool!" answered Carrie.

"So where's your locker? Most new commers can never find theirs." said Kaidy.

"I have no idea. I was acually looking for it." said Hermione.

"What hall is it in?" asked Carrie.

"Um… Aldergrove way? Isn't that sort of a weird name for a hall way?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. It's our private school thing. Naming hall ways weird names. Well anyways your lucky a whole bunch of hot guys are in that hall way." said Kaidy.

Hermione looked at her and laughed.

"Wow guys I have a lot to learn." she said.

"You don't know the start of it." said Carrie.

The three girls laughed and tried to find her locker. As soon as they turned the corner she saw what she meant about the hallway. There was around 10 cute guys from first glance. It was sort of like those slow motion parts in movies when everyone's like tossing their hair and looking gorgeous. That was the moment.

"Wow.. you're so lucky!" Kaidy almost screemed.

"Wow Kaidy... wow dude." said Hermione sarcasticly.

"Oh Hermione we're gonna be good friends." said Carrie laughing. "So whats the number again?"

"Number 329." said Hermione.

"Oh here it is." said Kaidy pointing at a locker.

Hermione and the two girls walked over and waited for Hermione to open her locker.

"Ok well i brough some pictures but I have a rule that i'm not alowed putting them up until I know who's beside me so I don't go crazy with Chad Michael Murry." said Hermione.

"OH MY GOSH YOU LIKE CHAD MICHAEL MURRY!!! AHH HE'S SO HOT!!" screemed Carrie.

"OH MY GOSH I KNOW LIKE HE'S A TOTALL HOTTIE." Hermione screemed back.

Kaidy was rolling her eyes. Carrie had been doing this a lot latley to whoever had a poster of him in his/her locker.

"Ok girls calm down. Drop dead gorgous people comming our way." said Kaidy.

"Who are they?" wisphered Hermione.

"Well the middle one Kaidy has her eye on." wisphered back Carrie. "His names James. Totally hottie if you ask me. But i'm totally into Chris the on the left. So i guess that leaves you with... Harry?" she said.

"Well he's not as good lookin as Chad but good enough." wispeared back Hermione. They all laughed.

They waited for Hermione to get her books out and then went back down stairs to their own lockers.

When they walked by the three guys Chris said "ow ow" then Carrie licked her finger and put it on her hip and did a sizzling noise. Then James went "Wow Kaidy watch your back." then she said "Only if you call me princess." They did this all with out takin a glance.

"Holly crap guys what was that?" asked Hermione almost laughing.

"Well you have to make somthing up with Harry now. Well you see at lunch they hang out with us. But not really like with us, sort of behind us. Their like our... how do you put it... followers." said Kaidy.

"Wow are you girls like the mean girls in this school?" asked Hermione.

"No way!" said Carrie. "We're really nice... I think." she had a confused look on her face. "Well any ways no ones really mean... maybe like Christy or something but not really."

"Ok..." said Herimone sispiciously. Then she laughed. "This is wierd i've known you for like 20 minutes and i'm like best friends with you guys."

"Yea were those type of people." said Kaidy and Carrie at the same time. They laughed. "and we also laugh a lot to."

"Well I better get going to first block... science?? oh gosh no... well anyways I saw it on the way to my locker so i can get there myself. I'll see you guys at lunch ok?" asked Hermione.

"Yea of course we'll meet you at your locker." said Kaidy.

'Wow that was boring' Hermione thought to herself as she got up from her desk in Socials. It was finally lunch. She couldn't wait to see Carrie and Kaidy again.

She walked toward her locker and put away all of her books. A guy walked up beside her and started opening his locker. It was Harry, the guy that Carrie and Kaidy were talking about.

"Uh hey.. I'm Harry." said 'Harry.'

"Hey i'm Hermione."

"And i'm Carrie..." "And i'm Kaidy." said the two girls as they walked up to Hermione's lockers.

"Hey guys." said Hermione.

"Hey girls sup?" said Harry.

"Nothing much." answered Kaidy.

Hermione got her lunch out.

"Well we're going now. So see you around!" said Carrie.

"Oh my gosh! What a coincidence. It's like love destin to happen. Harry and Hermione locker pals. Hermione Potter. That sounds good to me what do you think Carrie?" asked Kaidy.

"Love it! I call maid of honor." said Carrie.

"Hey no fair!" said Kaidy.

"Don't worry girls, theirs enough spots in the wedding for the both of you." said Hermione.

Their laughter filled the room.

"So where do you guys usually eat?" asked Hermione.

"We don't usually sit down we just walk around the entire school all lunch." said Kaidy.

"Sounds...fun?" said Hermione questioningly.

"Oh yes it is." said Carrie laughing. "it's just so much fun." said Kaidy. "Belive it when you see it."

The girls walked around eating their lunch and talking. They talked about how California was, Hermione's old school, old friends, the move, their summers. Almost everything. And then Hermione heard voices behind them.

"Um why are they following us?" asked Hermione.

"See these are the followers." said Kaidy.

"This is where the fun begins." said Carrie.

Hermione laughed.

She heard the voices get closer until they finally past by.

"Hey Carrie." said James.

"uhu i'm listening." she answered.

"Chris is seriously crushing on you." he said.

"Like I didn't know." she answered. "What about you? I can see your drooling over Kaidy right now."

"At least she's hotter then you." he said.

"I'm glad you don't like me, I'd be freaked out." she said.

"Well you wern't freaked out when Chris liked you." said James.

"Yea well..your face." said Carrie.

"ow ow." said James. "In your dreams" she answered.

The guys walked ahead of them and went out of sight.

"Wow Carrie what was that?" asked Hermione.

"Well your face was a thing that one of the girls made up a long time ago..in grade 6 I think. It's a come back that means nothing really. Just something that no one can get back at you with." answered Carrie.

"Almost all the guys go 'ow ow' at Carrie now, and 'watch your back' to me. It started last year. Their gonna make something up for you pretty soon. A new girl always makes things more interesting." said Kaddy.

"Oh my gosh guys this is a very interesting day." said Hermione.

"Wow you think that's interesting?" Carrie said. She laughed. "One day they went up to my back and threw me over Chris's shoulder then took Kaidy and carried her and went around the field going 'ow ow.' It was really freaky. But seriously hot."

Hermione laughed. "I'm in for a fun year." she said.

-

a/n well hopefully you guys liked it! it's a bit different then the other stories I write. Well a lot different lol. But plz review!


	2. The barbaque

The boy magnet school girl

Chapter 2: The barbaque.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry and Hermione. Do not think I do and sue me becasue 1. i have put this disclaminer up 2. you clearly know that j.k rowling would probably NEVER go on a site and put her master pieces up here when she would be making millions of dollars elsewhere. Now back to the story lol.

Hermione heard the last bell of the day ring. 'FINALLY!' she thought to herself.

Hermione grabbed her books and walked quickly to her locker. All three of the guys were standing beside Harry's locker.

'Oh great.' thought Hermione with a smile on her face.

"Excuse me." said Hermione.

"Oh hey Hermione." said James.

"Uh... Hey... could you please move?" she asked.

"I don't really feel like it right now." he answered.

"Oh come on James just move." said Harry.

"Ohhh." all the guys oohhed and ahhed.

"Wow something is seriously wrong with you guys." said Hermione.

"Yea it's only you." said James.

Hermoine flipped her hair back and said,

"It's not me i'm perfect."

They laughed and backed up over to Harry's side. She opened her locker and put all her books away and pulled out her backpack.

"Hey Hermione." said Carrie.

"Oh Hey guys." Hermoine said.

"Carrie and I were wondering if you would like to come to out summer end, school start barbaque. Carrie has a pool and everyones invited." said Kaidy.

"Uh yea sure. I need you adress though." said Hermione.

"Of course here i'll write it on your arm. It's from 4 to 9 and here's my address..." she said slowly writing down all the information.

"Are you guys comming?" asked Carrie to the guys.

"Yea I can." siad Chris. "Me 2." said James and Harry.

"Ok we'll see you then. Later." said Kaidy.

The three girls walked off.

"Be sure to bring your bathing suit and a towel." said Carrie.

"Of course." said Hermione.

"Hey where do you live? Maybe we could walk you to your house." said Carrie.

"Well acually i live one block over from you. Freaky 'eh?" said Hermione.

"Yea eh'." said Kaidy.

"hehehehehe" laughed the three girls.

"Ok sure let's walk home." said Kaidy.

"Hey Kaidy where do you live?" asked Hermione.

"Out of town. I'm going to Carrie's house early." she answered.

The three girls finally got to Hermoine's house.

'Hey after you ask your mom, do you want to come over early?" asked Carrie.

"Um I'll go ask." said Hermione.

"Hey mom!" said Hermione as she walked into the house.

"Oh honey how was your first day! Did you make any friends?" asked her mother.

"Yea i did acually! Their right outside if you want to meet them. But first, Carrie, one of my friends is having a barbaque at her house. It ends at 9 and I can go over right now. She just lives on the other block. Do you think I can go?" asked Hermione.

"Wow lot's in that one setence. Yea i'm pretty sure it's alright. Can I meet your friends?" asked her mom.

"Yea sure." said Hermione.

"Hey guys. Want to come in and meet the mom?" yelled Hermione from the front door.

"Uh sure.." answered Kaidy.

The two of them walked through the door and wiped their feet.

"Hello Mrs.Granger! Nice to meet you I'm Carrie..." "And I'm Kaidy." the two answered.

"Oh well hello! It's very nice to meet you! So which one of you is holding the barbeque." asked her mom.

"That would be me." said Carrie smiling.

"Well you guys can go up into Hermione's room to get some clothes and stuff so I'll see you later!" said Hermione's mom walking into the kitchen.

"You're mom's way cooler then my mom." Kaidy said exaggerating on the way.

"Right guys." said Hermoine laughing.

They went up to Hermione's room and looked at what clothes she should wear.

"Well I was thinking of something like this..." said Hermione. She pulled out a bright pink halter top and blue flowers going down it. And then she pulled out a wrap that would go over her bathing suit shorts.

"Oh my gosh that is so awesome! Did you get this at California?" Asked Kaidy pulling out a bathing suit.

"Uh.. yea but I don't want to wear that." said Hermione.

"What's wrong with it? You'll look totally hot in it." said Carrie.

Hermione laughed. "Fine I'll wear it." she said. It was a two piece bathing suit with little shorts as the bottom and what looked like a really short top (shorter then a bikini) and a square neck line. She got changed and then they went over to Carrie's house.

"Oh my gosh Carrie your house is so gorgeous!" said Hermione.

"I know! When I first came here i was like so excited." said Kaidy.

Hermione looked into her back yard it was beautiful. There was a huge swimming pool, a hot tub, a trampoline a huge back yard, which grass, was still green even through the summer.

The house was really big. It had a whole bunch of windows, and very clean and pretty.

"So do you want to help me get the punch ready?" asked Carrie.

"Yea sure of course." said Hermione.

When they walked into the kitchen Carrie's father was there.

"Oh hi dear! Oh look a new friend!" he said.

Carrie laughed. "Yea dad this is Hermione."

"Hello." said Hermione.

"Great to meet you!" he said. "Well I'm going to get the barbeque fired up, alright?" he asked.

"Yea dad thanks." she said.

"What's wrong with your dad?" asked Hermione.

"Everything." said Carrie.

They all laughed and started making a whole bunch of punch. (a/n OHHH LOOK IT RYMHES lol.)

After they got a whole bunch of chairs set up, tables, and umbrellas, and opened up the pool guests started coming. Finally the three guys came.

"Ah their here!" said Carrie really loudly.

"Oh my gosh Carrie..." Kaidy said. "Wait does my hair look alright?" she asked.

They laughed at her.

"Oh my gosh Carrie how many people did you invite?" said Hermione.

"All the people in grade 11 and anyone older then us." said Carrie.

"Wow that's a lot of people." said Hermione.

"Hey girls." said Chris as the guys walked over.

"They're looking hot." Carrie whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Hey guys. How's it goin?" asked Kaidy.

"Fine." said James.

"So nice place you got here, Carrie." said Chris.

"Yea..." Carrie answered.

"So you guys gonna go swimming?" asked Hermione.

"You wish. Just want to see us in our bathing suits don't you?" said James.

"In your dreams. You probably just came to see us in ours." said Carrie.

"Yea your right." said James.

Chris punched him in the arm.

The guys just walked past them and into the back yard.

"Oh whatever." said Kaidy.

They went into the back yard and decided to suntan. They each got some lemonade and stripped into their bathing suits. (a/n yes it sounds weird but that's how u describe it lol)

They got settled down in their beach chairs and closed their eyes and started talking about everything. Again. Until they heard water. From a hose. If you're at a party and hear water from a hose start running because you know you will be soaked in 5 minutes or less.

"Don't you dare." said Kaidy.

"Why not?" said the voice of James.

"Cause I will literally kill you." said Kaidy.

"Oh I won't mind as long as I see you in heaven." he answered.

Then we heard a scream. And water dripping.

"OH MY GOSH CARRIE, HERMOINE GET HIM." she screamed.

They all went screaming and running from James with this hose. They were drenched. They only stopped when they ran into Chris and Harry laughing their heads off on the other side of the backyard. Kaidy kept running away from him because James just loved teasing Kaidy. Finally James cornered her between the gate of the backyard and the side fence.

Kaidy was about to say somthing but he cut her off.

There was Kaidy standing soaking wet in her bathing suit with another guy, soaking wet in his bathing suit kissing him. He finally stopped.

"There, see you're not that bad." he said.

She laughed; He all of a sudden picked her up and ran and then he dropped her off into the pool and dived in with her.

"Oh my gosh James what was that." she said.

"Nothing." he answered smiling.

Just then she looked over and saw Hermione, Harry, Carrie and Chris dive into the pool.

"Hey guys..." she said.

"Hey Kaidy. So do you need a brides maid or anything?" asked Carrie.

"Yea." said Kaidy.

This was their secret way of telling that a guy kissed her.

"What the heck are you guys talking about? WERE NOT GETTING MARRIED RIGHT?" said James.

They all laughed. "No don't worry it's nothing." said Kaidy.

"Good." said James.

"Ok well anyways.. do you guys want something to eat?" asked Carrie.

"Yea." they all said.

"Ok then um follow me." said Carrie.

The six of them ate and then finally the girls started talking. And going a little crazy. Which sometimes depends if it's good or bad.

"Oh my gosh let's go swimming." said Hermione.

"Yea, please come with us?" asked Carrie with puppy eyes to the guys.

"I'll go." said Chris. He stood up and wrapped his arm around Carrie. Carrie looked up at him and said,

"well hi." laughing a little.

"Wow Carrie you're acting like you're drunk." said Chris.

"That's what happens when I drink three classes of root beer." said Carrie.

Chris laughed. Then started to carry her away from the pool.

"Wow Chris what are you doing?" Carrie asked.

"Having fun..." said Chris.

"But I want to go swimming!" said Carrie.

"You'll get to later." said Chris.

"Fine" said Carrie.

MeAnWhIlE

Kaidy and Hermione jumped into the pool. Around five guys came to them.

"Hey Kaidy ,who's your new friend?" asked one of the guys.

"This is Hermione." she said.

"Hey." said Hermione.

"She's hot. She'll fit perfectly into you're little group."said another guy.

"Um ok. That just seriously freaked me out." said Kaidy.

"Me too." said Hermione.

They swam to the other side of the pool.

"Ok. Do you put up with that every day?" asked Hermione.

"Yea basicly." said Kaidy.

"They are seriously freaky." said

"But we're not right?" said James as he swam over to them.

"No not at all." said Kaidy. "Do you know where Carrie went?"

"I saw Chris sweep her away somewhere. All we need is for Harry and Hermione to get together and we have the perfect little group!" said James.

"Oh gosh shut-up James." said Hermione.

"Ok fine." he said. He grabbed Kaidy and went they went off laughing and swimming together.

'Well that's so great. Leave me with the freaky guys.' thought Hermione.

She swam a little. She was bored. Until she heard someone say,

"You're a pretty good swimmer."

She turnned around and saw Harry there.

"Oh hey Harry it's just you. I though you were one of those guys." She said looking over to a group of guys.

"Yea their sick guys. Well anyways... having fun?" he asked.

"Not right now, no." she answered and then laughed.

"oh.." he said.

"So um..." she said. She had NOTHING to talk about.

"Do you want to have a race?" he asked her.

"What kind of race?" she asked.

"Swimming of course." he said.

"Oh.." she laughed. "Sure why not."

"Ok on the count to three swim to that end and then come back. One, two, three!" said Harry.

They both were off. Hermione was thinking 'this guy might not be that bad.'

At the end Harry won.

"That's not fair! I'm a horrible swimmer." said Hermione.

"Then you could of said you didn't want to race." said Harry.

"But I wanted to!" said Hermione.

"Then stop whinning."

"Ok." she laughed. "I will."

That was school year start and summer end barbaque. The best one Carrie's family had in years.

-

I always wait for reviews be4 i update so if u want faster chapters review lol! Hopefully you liked it! r/r plz!


	3. Dares and Spares

The boy magnet school girl

Chapter 3

Dares and Spares

Hermione walked into her school. There were guys that were actually following her. In her old school, not many people did this. She was popular and all but not to be messed with.

"Oh hi Mr.Johnson! I loved your lecture on African poverty! It was amazing. Just wondering, when is the essay due again?" one thing she had learn from previous years was to suck up. But not make it ovbious. Start from the begnning so it didn't seem like she was.

"Oh thank you! It's next thursday." he answered.

"Well I'm very looking forward to your next speech!" she said as she walked away.

Eventually, after it seemed hours or walking down the hall with people starring at her she got to her locker. Just her luck all the guys were standing around. It almost looked like they were waiting for her.

"Hey Hermione." said Harry with a gloomy looking face.

"Um Hey." she answered.

"We're all going to the movies tonight we're wondering if you'd like to come?" James asked.

"We'll is like Carrie and Kaidy going?"

"Yeah we asked them over an hour ago. They get here pretty early." said James.

"I see..." said Hermione. "Ok I'll go as long as the girls come with." she said.

"Ok see ya then. We'll pick you guys up at 7. You'll be at Carrie's house." said Chris.

"See yea later my beach babe."

"Ok see ya later." Hermione answered with a tint of 'you are so weird' in her voice.

Hermione was wondering why Harry wasn't saying anything, but she shook it off.

She opened her locker and someone pounced on her back.

"AHH" she was almost screaming.

"Wow hi Hermine it's just me." said Carrie laughing.

"Oh." said Hermione laughing. "You really freaked me out."

"My specialty. Anyways thank goodness your early. We still have... a half an hour until first bell and then i have a spare. What about you?" Carrie asked.

"Uh yea acutally I have a spare too. Very cool." replied Hermione.

"Yup." said Carrie. "So did the guys ask you to go to the movies?"

"Yea they sure did." said Hermione. "That James guy is really freaky. He called me his beach babe..." said Hermione.

"He's just trying to flirt with you." said Carrie.

"Well he's doing a very bad job of it. Isn't Kaidy his girlfriend anyways?" asked Hermione.

"I dunno. They just kissed. Dosen't nessicarly mean their boyfriend and girlfriend.' said Carrie. The two started to walk down the hall.

"Yea that's what I thought." said Hermione.

The guys turned around and started comming our way. "Ow ow." said Chris. Carrie did her sizzling thing. "Wait a minute... where's the third one?" asked James.

"You mean Kaidy?" said Carrie. "She's comming late today. She has dance practice."

"Oh that's what I want. A flexible girl." said James.

" Oh my gosh James you're such a perv." said Hermione.

"Oh look at the little princess." said James. "Do you miss your perfect little city of California?"

"uhh. You're so obnoxious." said Hermione.

"You're just a California Chick that's missing her waves." said Chris.

"Well at least I know how to surf. Unlike you who have probably never even seen a surf board." said Hermione.

Carrie laughed as they walked away.

SpArE

"Ok so do you see that?" said Hermione, helping Kaidy with her homework.

"Ok yea I get it. That's enough. Calculas is boring enough." said Kaidy.

They all laughed and put their books back into their lockers.

"Do you guys want to head to the student counsil room? I feel in need of some coffee." said Kaidy.

"Um ok if you say so." said Hermione.

The three girls headed down the hall and turned into the student counsil room.

It was Hermione's first time in there and she had to admit, it looked pretty cool. There were three counches that were bright red in a really cool style at the back of the room surrounding a very fun coffee table. One of the walls was black with a mural of the city in spray paint. There was also a small kitchen with a mini refrigerator, a microwave, a sink and a set of cubords.

The three girls sat at the big table that was covered in pictures from feild trips and band trips.

"So do you guys know what movie we're going to be seeing?" asked Hermione.

"Ummmmm some movie called 'toched by the devil's hand.' or something.

"ok so they picked a scary movie so we would be practicly on top of them the whole time?" said Hermione.

"That's what I was thinking Carrie." said Kaidy.

"Oh well whatever." said Carrie.

"But I have no one to cling on to!" cried Hermione.

"Just go snuggle up to Harry chicken." said Kaidy.

The three girls laughed then kaidy went for some coffee and Carrie walked over to the seating area.

"Hey girls come here." said Carrie.

The two girls sat on the red couch beside Carrie.

"Do you guys want to play truth or dare?" she asked.

"Yes!" shouted Kaidy. "Fine..." answered Hermione.

"Ok I'll go first..." said Carrie. "Hermione... Truth or Dare?"

"Ok fine I'll get it over with.. dare." said Hermione.

"Awesome! Ok so when we go to the movies tonight I dare you to ask Harry on a Private date. And NO 'by accident' running into ANY ONE who you know. Got that?" said Carrie.

"Uh Yea I think you said it loud and clear." Hermione said as she looked around the room. Everyone in the room was staring at them.

LUncH

The three girls walked to the cafeteria to buy their lunch today and the guys we're already waiting for them at a table.

"come sit with us." said Chris.

"Ok... If you say so." said Carrie. "Hermione go sit over there while Kaidy and I get our lunch."

So, Hermione sat down. 'urgg it just HAD to be beside Harry didn't it?' she thought.

"Hey." said Hermione opening her lunch bag.

They all answered with a 'eh' as a hi.

Hermione opened her sandwhich to see what was inside and said, "Does anyone like banana and lettus sandwhiches because i am NOT going to eat it."

Harry reached over and grabbed her sandwhich and traded it for his neatly wrapped lettus and tomato sandwhich.

"Here.." said Harry. No one said anything and Hermione was getting a little weirded out. Usually, (even though she had only been to that school for a day before) all the time they saw her they

would try chatting her up.

"So, what movie are we seeing tonight?" she asked trying to start a conversation.

"The touch of the devils spirit." they answered together.

Hermione started to laugh they all looked up at her like she was crazy.

"Ok what is wrong with you guys? You're not acting normal." said Hermione.

Just then Kaidy and Carrie came back with salads and diet cokes.

They were smiling and laughing until they looked at the guy's faces. Carrie said,

"Hermione what day is it today?"

She answered with, "September 8th why do you ask?"

"Oh holy crap how could I forget!" Shouted Carrie. "Come here."

Hermione got up from her seat and walked over with them to a spot in the cafeteria where hardly anyone was.

"there's something about Harry that you don't know. Well, his parents died when he was younger, around two I think. And it was on September 8th. The sad thing was over 200 people were killed

by the same person. The police said he was a mass murder and going insane." said Kaidy.

"Whoah.. what? Really? hold on.. WHAT?" said Hermione. "Why didn't you guys tell me any sooner then this?"

"Uh hint Hermione you only came to school yesterday." said Kaidy.

"Oh man. That sucks no wonder they're all down." said Hermione. "Um I have to go I'll see you after school ok?" said Hermione running parctially as she said her words.

"Wow whats up with her?" the two girls said.

They went back to the table that all the guys were sitting at and sat down.

"I'm... really . sorry uh... we completely forgot. Do you still want to go to the movies tonight?" Carrie asked Harry.

"Yea I need some cheering up." he answered. "Where did Hermione go?"

"She went running off somewhere saying that she'll see us after school." Kaidy responded.

"oh.." Harry got up. "I'll see you guys later."

Everyone looked around in confusion and continued to eat.

A/N Man! I haven't updated since like 4eva! sry about that! Well you know i sorta lost interest in fanfiction.. then i read sum stuff and was like I need to write more! Yea i sorta think i'm giving up on 1 of my stories hold on... haven't updated for like a year lol and well i dunno where it's gonna go. So yea please R/R! love you all

-lightingbolt


	4. After School and The Movie

After School and the Movie

Authors note: I am sooooooo excited for you guys to read this chapter! Hopefully you like it! P.S. Thanks for all the great Reviews!

The last bell rang for the day. Finally Hermione could get out of her class! Her mind kept wandering to Harry, 'How could he of handled it? Did he ever really know his parents? Just imagine how he feels…' and how she ran away at lunch. 'How could I have been so stupid? oh my gosh I'm such an idiot.' She picked up her books and walked out the door straight to her locker not even noticing that someone was following her.

Once she reached to her locker she put her books in her backpack and got everything out.

"Hey Hermione." Said someone in a questioning way. She looked beside her and saw Harry. (a/n BIG surprise lol)

"Oh hey Harry, whats up?" she asked

"I was just wondering, why did you run away after Carrie and Kaidy told you about-" Hermione cut him off.

"I was just thinking... being stupid of course." She answered.

"You weren't being stupid." Said Harry.

"Ok if you say so…" Said Hermione suspiciously.

"There's something else…" he said nervously.

"Yea what is it?"

"eh.. um…" Harry was mumbling and looking at his shoes.

"Spit it out. I don't have all day." Hermoine said.

"Don't worry I'll tell you later. Pick you up at Carries around 7." Harry said while walking away.

'Ok… that was an awkward conversation.' She thought.

She heard foot steps behind her and squeezed her eyes tightly shut and was ready for the worst. But it was all alright. No pouncing or screaming, just a gentle hand on her back.

"Hermione are you ok? I've been worrying about you ALL day!" said Carrie.

"Yea I'm fine, it was a weird moment I guess." Answered Hermione. 'It's not like I'm fully lying, I mean it's partially true.' Thought Hermione.

"Are you sure?" she asked one more time to be absolutely positive.

"Yup I'm fine." Hermione answered through a forced smile.

"Ok…" Carrie answered in an unsure tone. "Anyways, so Kaidy and I will walk you to you're house, you can get changed bring some stuff along, talk to your mom and then we can go!"

"Sounds awesome." Responded Hermione.

The three girls walked to Hermione's house talking about what they were going to wear. They finally arrived and Hermione pulled out a layered mini-skirt with a tank top.

"What about this?" She asked the girls for advice.

"It's nice… but that's what everyone wears." Said Carrie.

"Yea she's right." Said Kaidy.

"Yea I know." Said Hermione. At the same time, Kaidy and Carrie pulled out another outfit.

"Now THIS is what you should wear." They said.

The two girls pulled out a black mini skirt with a silver studded belt and a peachy-pink coloured tank top that said 'rebel' with some slits on it on the stomach.

"Well it's no different then what I picked out!" Said Hermione.

"Yes it is now no arguing get changed and let's go!" said Kaidy. Hermione rolled her eyes and got changed.

The three girls were all ready waiting in Carrie's Family room that had a big window looking out onto the driveway so that they could see if the guys arrived.

"Okay so are you sure I look alright?" Asked Kaidy.

"Yes you look fantastic." Hermione said glancing at the 'fantastic' looking girl. Kaidy was wearing long, slim fit jeans with a black top with flowy sleeves that said 'Diva' in silver sparkles. Carrie had on a green mini-skirt and a pink-polka dotted cami.

Finally, (after waiting 10 minutes) they saw the guys pull up in the drive way.

"There here!" said Carrie. While they heard the doorbell rang. All three girls went up to the door and Carrie opened it.

"Heyo." said James.

The girls rolled their eyes. "Hi." They answered.

"After you my ladies." He said while swooping his hand to guide them down their path.

"Thanks." said Kaidy, dropping her jacket over his arm.

After finally arriving at the movie theatre, everyone got there tickets, popcorn and finally sat down.

"Guys stop throwing popcorn at us." Said Carrie.

"Anyways don't you want to watch the exciting ads?" asked Hermione.

"um… NO." said Harry.

"STOP THROWING POPCORN!" Yelled Kaidy, as one landed in her hair, down her shirt and on her lap. Everyone turned to look at them and a few groups of people tried to shush them down.

"I'm going to sit over there." said Kaidy pointing to a seat a few away that the guys couldn't reach them.

"I'll go with her." Said James.

"Ok lovebirds go make-out." Said Chris.

"Ya and you have fun talking about People Magazine." Said James.

"Yea, um I'm going to go sit over there." said Carrie while winking and Hermione. "And your coming with me." She said dragging Chris across the theaters floors.

'urgg, let me guess truth or dare time.' Thought Hermione.

"So." Said Harry moving over a seat. "I guess it's just you and me."

"Yup just you and me." Said Hermione. 'I really don't want to bring up that dare!' Hermione thought to herself. 'um… what has happened today? Lunch… no… Science… no… um… after school. YES! He was going to ask me something.'

"Hey Harry, what we're you going to tell me after school today?"

"Um. Right I knew you'd bring that up. I was wondering, can I take you out for dinner or something on Friday?" asked Harry nervously.

"Like a Date?" said Hermione.

"I guess."

'YES! I don't' have to ask nananannana ok Hermione answer him.' Thought Hermione.

"yea, sure I'd love to." Answered Hermione.

"Great so, like when?" he asked.

"You can pick me up at my house at 5:00 then take me out to a 7:00 movie." Said Hermoine.

"Right." Answered Harry

So the couples all sat in different places in the theater that night, and everyone, well screaming their guts out from the film.

Ok well… that took me a while too, and it's not like the best thing I've every written so sry about that! Hope you liked it anyway, review and I'll write more! 


End file.
